


Прогулка с собакой

by Shadow_Of_Moon



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon





	Прогулка с собакой

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hardboiledbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/gifts).
  * A translation of [Walking the Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888146) by [hardboiledbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby). 



– Тебе не кажется это странным?  
– Что именно? – я с интересом оторвалась от заварочного чайника.  
– Гладстон! Посмотри на него, Мэри! Тебе не кажется, что он помрачнел в последнее время?  
Ах. Джон не сказал, сколько недель он имел ввиду, но я и сама догадалась. Три. Ровно столько прошло с нашего переезда.  
Я посмотрела на пса, спокойно дремавшего у его ног. Услышав свое имя, Гладстон лениво приоткрыл один глаз. На мой взгляд, он вовсе не казался подавленным.  
В отличие от своего хозяина.  
– Наверное, он скучает по Бейкер-стрит, – предположила я, подавая Джону чай и бисквиты. Он коротко улыбнулся в ответ.  
– Скучает по Бейкер-стрит? – Джон недоверчиво нахмурился. – Очень маловероятно! После все тех опытов, которые на нем поставил Холмс, бедный пес должен быть счастлив сменить обстановку и избавиться от такого общества.  
– Пес, несомненно, счастлив, – повторила я. Пес, но не ты.  
– А может, он соскучился по миссис Хадсон и вкусностям, которые ему доставались? – не слишком разумное предположение, но Джон удивительно легко с ним согласился.  
– Должно быть, – он сделал глоток чаю и вздохнул. – Ну что ж, бедняге придется привыкать к новой жизни.  
Чай, бисквиты и собственные мысли заняли нас на некоторое время.  
– Я точно знаю, что тебе нужно сделать, Джон! Вам обоим не помешает славная прогулка на свежем воздухе.  
– Но мы с ним уже гуляли, – начал Джон, но я не дала ему закончить.  
– Хорошая, длинная прогулка... до самой Бейкер-стрит.  
На лице Джона медленно проступило понимание, и он подмигнул мне с самым заговорщицким видом. Я удивилась, обнаружив, что улыбаюсь точно так же. Видимо, это и значит – любить Джона Ватсона.  
– Знакомая обстановка должна помочь, – продолжила я вслух. – Вы могли бы позвать миссис Хадсон, я уверена, она будет рада видеть вас обоих.  
– Дорогая, ты нашла идеальное решение! – Джон говорил серьезно, но его глаза смеялись.  
Потом он встал и начал быстро собирать вещи – пальто, шляпу, трость и шарф. Я решила не обращать внимания на его поспешность, а он решил не замечать, что я её заметила.  
– Ну и конечно, ты мог бы проведать мистера Холмса, коль уж ты будешь поблизости, – добавила я между делом.  
– Ты, – Джон прекратил сборы и заглянул мне в глаза. Не знаю, что он там увидел, но он нежно взял мои руки в свои ладони. – Ты ангел!  
Он поцеловал мне руки, а потом обхватил ладонями мое лицо и запечатлел быстрый поцелуй на щеке.  
– Дорогая, я скоро вернусь!  
– Джон? – я окликнула его на полпути к дверям.  
– Да?  
– Не забудь собаку.


End file.
